The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of ore concentrators and more particularly to a new and useful support for a riffled ore concentrating table of the reciprocating type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although applicant has not undertaken a prior art search, he is, nevertheless, familiar with one support for riffled ore concentrating tables of the reciprocating type. This support is in the form of springs which may be adjusted to tilt the table a predetermined amount about its major axis.
During reciprocation of tables supported by springs, a slight arc is imparted to the ore-supporting plane. This reduces the ore concentrating efficiency of the table and uses more power than does the table of the present invention.